Another Summer To Remeber
by fanfictiondancer03
Summary: Its the first week of summer and Mack and Brady want to remeber it forever. They have surprise visitors that change their summer.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining Of Something

_Hey Everyone. I am a new fanfiction account. I will do fan fictions on different TV shows, movies etc. My first fan fiction is going to be about before teen beach 2 but after teen beach movie. This story is in Mack and Brady's POV. Anyways, Hope you enjoy._

 _Mack POV_

"Mack, Mack, wake up. The suns going to be up soon. There are some really nice waves coming in." Brady whispered screamed while shaking me to wake up.

"I'm really tired. If you wanted me to wake up now you shouldn't of kept me out surfing until midnight, even though I had so much fun." I replied very groggy.

I got up and gave Brady a big hug.

"Okay, now get in your bathing suit. We got some nice waves coming in." Brady whispered before kissing me on the forehead.

 _ **About 10 minutes later!**_

"Come on Mack!"

"I'm coming Brady!"

We both ran into the water and began paddling out. Once we got out pretty far we watched the sun rise. It was so pretty! Once the sun was up we paddled out to catch some waves.

 _ **An hour and a half later.**_

After a while we went in for breakfast. My Grandpa was away visiting his sister in New York for two weeks, he left yesterday.

Brady and I turned on Wet Side Story, and made fruit smoothies and eggs for breakfast.

As we ate we talked about what we wanted to do today and how we missed everyone in Wet Side Story.

We decided to just have a beach day.

 _ **A couple minutes later.**_

"Mack, we need to talk about our relationship." Brady said really seriously.

"Yeah, sure, totally, ya, go right ahead." I stuttered nervously.

Brady isn't really the type of person who wants to or does talk about our relationship.(In a serious way.) I have no idea what is going on.

"I really like you Mack…" Brady said before I cut him off.

"I really like you too Brady…" I said interrupting him.

"I feel like we need to talk about our relationship *sigh* I want to be with you forever, so I got you this." Brady explained to me while taking a small box out of his pocket.

As he opened it I saw a sparkly sterling silver necklace with a charm with a B on half a heart. Than Brady held up his wrist. On his wrist was a bracelet with the same charm with a M on half a heart.

"Brady, its beautiful, this must of cost like… a lot of money! I told him very surprised.

"I don't care how much it cost because I… I love you Mack."

When Brady told me that he loved me I pretty much froze right there on the spot and I love him too but I was just in so much shock. I went to speak but words wouldn't come out of my mouth, but then all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

 _I really hope you guys liked my first chapter! Don't forget to keep up with my stories and review this. Thanks-Haylee_


	2. Chapter 2:Guest Visitors and I Love You

_Chapter 2 Guest Visitors and I love you's… maybe._

 _Hey guys, I got a couple great review so thank you guys so much. Enjoying the second chapter. This time it's in Brady's POV. Enjoy!_

 _Brady POV_

I was telling Mack about my feelings and she knows how hard that is for anyone she has so much trouble with it. Me on the other hand though I'm pretty smooth. Except for today because I was telling her that I love her, for the first time ever.

I got interrupted by the doorbell. She walked over and answered it. I don't really care who was there because I just wanted to know her answer… if she loves me too.

"Uh...Brady could you...um come her for… a uh… minutes...um please?"

"Ya, Mack? Who's at the… door? Oh my god you guys how did you get in our world?"

Standing at the door was Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Giggles, Chee Chee, Struts, Lugnut, Rascal,and SeaCat.

"We went swimming then washed up on shore." Lela replied.

Mack and I got them all inside as quickly as possible. We hugged everyone and said Hello.

After a little bit we asked them more about how they got here.

"There was a huge wave and we all went swimming. We got taken under then was in front of your beach house on the shore." Tanner replied.

"That explains it." Mack and I said in unison.

"So...do you guys want to watch TV?" Mack asked them.

"Sure!" They all replied in unison.

"Brady, can you turn on I Love Lucy?"

"What do you say?" I asked her.

"Please Brady?"

"I'll put it on Mack."

"Thanks Brady."

While I put on I Love Lucy Mack cut up some fruit and baked some cookies.

Once everyone was occupied watching TV and Mack put the cookies in the oven I went over to talk to her.

"Mack can I talk to for a second… in private?"

"Yeah, sure, lets go into my room." Mack replied while taking my hand and led me into her room.

"So whats up Brady?"

"Well before the gang arrived we were kind of... um... talking." I told her quietly.

"Oh right sorry...um… I don't remember where we were. I'm really sorry Brady."

"Remember I told you I… um I loved you?" I said hoping that will ring a bell.

"Oh ya I love you too Brady."

In my head I was all like yes oh my god she finally said it back.

"Wait I'm not done Mack." I told her well picking up her hands to hold them.

"I would crawl to the ends of the earth for you, I would swim in every ocean to get to you, I would run across the world to get to you, I will love you forever." I spoke to her.

"Brady…no one has ever said anything like that to be before… I love you so much."

Mack isn't really the type of girl to get emotional but she did.

Mack wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

She leaned into me and kissed me. Usually I have to kiss her first or if we are in public she will kill me if I was to kiss her. Today she was different.

 _Thank you guys so much for reading. I am going away to my cottage so usually I have decided to post every Saturday and Wednesday (Today I am posting on a Tuesday though because I am going up to my cottage Wednesday so I won't be able to post.) However I am be able to post this Saturday... I'm not sure yet though. I may not be able to post again until_ _Saturday July 11, 2015._ _Thanks for reading.-Haylee._


	3. Chapter 3 What to do about

Chapter 3 What To Do About...

 _Hey Guys I'm still at my cottage but got wifi so I can update! WOOHOO! Hope you like this chapter and thanks to everyone who has favorited my story, as an author, and who has reviewed. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry its not super long._

Mack POV

After Brady and I stopped kissing. I asked him a question.

"Brady, what are we going to do about the gang?"

"I'm really not sure, wait your Grandpa's gone for two weeks right?" Brady asked me.

"Yeah… so?" I asked.

"Why don't we just let them stay for a little bit? Come on Mack, please?"

"Okay, but you have to stay and help me." I strictly told him.

"Done." He replied without arguing back.

I hugged him then we walked into the living room, with our hands laced together and sat down together to watch the rest of the episode of I Love Lucy.

When the oven timer went off I took the cookies out of the oven and put them on a plate with the fruit and put it on the coffee table so everybody could have some.

 _ **A couple hours later.**_

After I while of watching I Love Lucy and The Wizard Of Oz Brady and I got up to get ready for dinner and bed while everyone kept watching TV.

Brady called the pizza place to order in while I grabbed blankets, pillows, blow up mattresses, and pajamas.

I grabbed my mascara and then Brady came over and took it out of my hand and put it on a high shelf where I couldn't reach.

"Hey, I was just going to put a little bit of mascara on." I yelled at Brady jokingly.

"You don't need it you look so beautiful without it." He replied sweetly about to kiss me.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sarcastically without letting him kiss me.

Brady hates it when I wear makeup. He always says how I don't need it.

After that little thing I told everyone it was time to get ready for bed.

"Lela, Tanner that couch pulls out, Chee Chee, Struts, Giggles Brady is going to blow up an air mattress for you guys in my room, SeaCat, Rascal you guys can have the bunkbeds in the guest room, Lugnut, Buchy you two get an air mattress in the living room with Lela, and Tanner. Brady you in my room as well. Any questions? No good." I told everyone.

Brady was so sweet. He blew up both air mattresses for everyone while I gave everyone pajamas, blankets, and pillows.

After a little bit everyone started to fall asleep.

Brady and I were the last two to fall asleep.

We talked a little bit and watched TV.

I turned of the TV than we went to sleep.

 _Hoped you enjoyed it have a great day!_


	4. Chapter 4 Kisses and Ex's

Chapter 4 Kisses and ex's

 _Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter it's shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it._

Brady POV

When I woke up it was around 7am. I looked out Mack's window and saw that all the surfers were already out surfing.

Mack was still asleep so I let her sleep in.

I got up and got ready for the day instantly.

 _ **A Half An Hour Later.**_

A little later all the surfers came in from surfing and everyone (except Mack) was awake and eating pancakes that I made for breakfast.

When everyone was still eating breakfast I snuck off to wake up Mack.

I came in and jumped on the bed yelling "WAKE UP!".

When she finally woke up she got dressed and ate breakfast.

I was eating breakfast with her when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mack yelled.

When she opened the door my mouth dropped open.

When Mack opened the door I saw a girl with auburn hair, brown eyes, in a super tight strapless dress with sparkly silver (super high) high heels.

"Can I help you?" Mack asked her.

"I'm looking for Brady." She replied sweetly.

"Ya.. sure.. one second please. Come on in." Mack replied to her.

I could hear the whole conversation.

That's when I realized it was my ex-girlfriend Kylie.

Mack came up to me.

"Brady there is someone at the door for you." She told me, giving me the Mack death stare.

"Oh...okay...thanks." I stuttered.

I walked over to the door and there was Kylie. UGH!

"Brady, OMG I have missed you so much." Kylie explained to me.

"Me too." I said sarcastically.

Than she came up and kissed me.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and favourite!_


End file.
